In recent years, high efficiency and high productivity have been required in the processing of color photographic light-sensitive materials. This requirement is particularly acute with regard to the production of color prints. The demand for fast delivery calls for a reduction in print processing time.
The process for finishing color prints involves exposure and color development. The use of high sensitivity light-sensitive materials leads to a reduction in exposure time. In order to reduce color development time, it is essential to use a system in which a light-sensitive material capable of being developed at a high speeds is combined with a particular processing solution or step enabling rapid processing.
One approach for accomplishing this object has been a process wherein a color photographic light-sensitive material having a silver chloride emulsion rather than a silver bromochloride emulsion having a high silver bromide content in color printing light-sensitive materials (hereinafter referred to as "color photographic paper") is processed. For example, International Patent Disclosure W087-04534 describes a process wherein a color photographic light-sensitive material including a silver chloride emulsion is processed with a color developing solution substantially free of sulfurous ions and benzyl alcohol at a high speed.
In addition, JP-A-61-70552 (corresponding to EP 173203; the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") describes a process wherein a high silver chloride content color photographic material is used, and a developer replenisher is added during development. The replenisher is added in an amount such that it does not overflow into the developing bath. This allows for a reduction in the replenishment rate of the developer. JP-A-63-106655 describes a process which involves processing a color photographic material having a high content of silver chloride, with a color developing solution containing a hydroxylamine compound and a certain amount of chlorine ions which is more than a predetermined concentration, for the purpose of stabilizing processing.
Thus, using a high silver chloride content emulsion, or certain developing solutions, has lead to a reduction in development time, i.e., from 210 seconds (e.g., color development CP-20, available from Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.) to 45 seconds (e.g., color development CP-40FAS, available from Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. (totaling 360 seconds)). However, these approaches are still undesirable with regard to total processing time relative to other color printing processes (e.g., static transfer process, heat transfer process, inject jet process).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a silver halide color photographic material suitable for ultrahigh processing which can be color developed within 20 seconds. This would provide high picture quality color prints at low cost, as well as a drastic reduction in total processing time.
Other approaches for rapid processing (other than the aforementioned emulsion designs) have also been studied. In particular, there have been many proposals for reducing the development time to 180 seconds or less in silver bromochloride emulsion systems. For example, JP-A-63-38937, JP-A-63-40144, JP-A-63-146039, JP-A-61-286855, JP-A-61-289350, and JP-A-61-286854 propose controlling swelling thickness of the light-sensitive material due to the processing solution, or using certain developing agents, and JP-A-63-38937, JP-A-63-40144 and JP-A-63-146039 propose controlling the gelatin coating thickness.
However, color photographs having satisfactorily high picture quality have not yet to be obtained at color development times of 20 seconds or less with these techniques.